Fade into Me (ChangKyu vers)
by remaker story
Summary: Kesuksesan karir kyuhyun mendapat pujian tinggi dari boss nya, dan hubungan kyuhyun dengan changmin bisa mengancam karir mereka, hingga kyuhyun melihat foto changmin yang menghancurkan hatinya. Sequel of "Fade into you"
1. Chapter 1

**Fade into Me**

 **By KATE DAWES**

 **Remake** to ChangKyu Version

Sequel of **Fade into You**

 **Opening :**

 _Kesuksesan karir Kyuhyun dengan agen pencari bakat mendapatkan pujian yang tinggi dari bosnya. Dengan antusiasme baru, Kyuhyun berharap untuk membuat terobosan ke dalam bisnis ini. Tapi setelah akhir pekan ke New York bersama Changmin, Aiden, bos Olivia mengatakan bahwa mungkin hubungannya dengan Changmin bisa merusak karir mereka berdua. Ketika Kyuhyun mulai protes, Aiden menunjukkan padanya beberapa foto tentang Changmin. Dia tidak jujur pada Kyuhyun dan itu telah menghancurkan hatinya_

 *****CK*****

Aku tidak yakin bagaimana menjelaskan betapa anehnya ini ketika keesokan harinya aku menjelajahi Los Angeles dengan menggunakan Porche 911 convertible kepunyaan Changmin. Itu aneh karena aku merasa begitu bebas dan gembira, tapi dipikiranku masih ada ketakutan dari insiden dengan Siwon.

Ketika malam dimulai dengan sesuatu yang mengerikan akhirnya berubah menjadi malam percintaan yang memabukkan dengan Changmin, dan keesokan harinya aku dibawa ke negara anggur California.

Pada awalnya dia tidak memberitahuku kemana kami pergi. Dia hanya pergi ke Bandara kecil Bob Hope di luar dari Burbank, di mana banyak bintang Hollywood menyimpan pesawat pribadinya.

Aku kagum ketika dia bilang dia mempunyai pesawat pribadi. Aku setengah berharap dia memberitahuku bahwa dia telah menyewa pesawat untuk kita. Aku tidak tahu mengapa. Dia adalah orang berpengaruh di Hollywood. Jadi kenapa dia tidak memiliki pesawat sendiri?

"Tapi aku tidak menerbangkannya," katanya.

"Oh, baiklah aku tidak terkesan."

Dia menangkap sarkasmeku dan tersenyum. "Naiklah ke pesawat. Pesawatku."

Dan itulah yang kulakukan, dengan gembira berlari menaiki tangga dan Changmin mengikutiku, menepuk pantatku sekali.

Ketika kami mendarat, kami melihat pemandangan pantai California. Menjadi bagian dari Midwest, aku jarang melihat pantai. Aku telah melihat pantai California, apa yang kulihat, sangat menggugah hati. Pemandangan dari udara pun lebih cantik.

Chanmin telah menyiapkan sarapan saat berada di penerbangan, dan sekitar tiga puluh menit ke dalam perjalanan, kami minum jus jeruk dan kopi, dan berbagi sepiring besar roti Perancis dengan buah berri, krim dan sirup.

"Apa kau mencoba membuatku gemuk hingga tak ada orang lain yang akan menginginkanku?"

Changmin menatapku dari atas dan ke bawah. "Satu piring roti Perancis tak akan membuatmu gemuk."

Aku melemparkan serbetku padanya. "Jahat. Kau tahu itu bukan yang kumaksud."

Dia menelan gigitan terakhir sarapannya dengan senyum di wajahnya, meneguk OJ dan berkata, "Aku tidak peduli jika orang lain menginginkanmu. Mereka tak akan mengambilmu dariku."

"Selamat datang di Napa," kata Changmin saat kami mendarat.

Aku telah mendengar tentang tempat ini sepanjang hidupku, tetapi sekalipun belum pernah ke sana, itu hanya sebagai fantasi dalam pikiranku. Sama seperti yang aku rasakan tentang Changmin. Tapi dia benar-benar nyata. Begitu juga Napa. Dan kami berada di sini seperti apa yang dijanjikannya untuk berakhir pekan yang menakjubkan.

Mobil Changmin menunggu kami di bandara tidak ada kemewahan yang mencolok, hanya sebuah Jeep tua yang menyenangkan, dan Changmin mengemudikannya seperti dia baru saja mencurinya.

Kami melalui jalan yang berliku-liku melalui kebun anggur. Changmin seperti pemandu wisata, dia mengatakan dengan rinci tentang berbagai perkebunan anggur yang kami lewati.

Kami akhirnya berhenti di sebuah pondok di sisi bukit. Itu wilayah pribadi, terletak di sepetak pepohonan. Aku keluar dari mobil dan melihat sekeliling, menghirup udara, segar dan renyah.

"Ayo," Changmin berkata saat aku menatap keluar di pedesaan, melihat pemandangan. "Ada banyak waktu untuk melihat-lihat. Apa yang aku inginkan sekarang adalah berada didalam dirimu."

"Kenapa, Mr. Shim," kataku berbicara seperti putri kerajaan, "apa yang ada dipikiranmu?"

Aku mencoba bersikap main-main. Kami senang untuk berolok-olok dan menggoda selama perjalanan kesini. Aku mengharapkan dia untuk membalasnya. Tapi dia tidak melakukannya.

"Apa yang ada di benakku, Kyuhyun yang cantik, adalah kau...telanjang, di tempat tidur, sehingga aku bisa melakukan segala cara denganmu."

Dia melangkah ke arahku dan sebelum sadar, mulutnya sudah berada dimulutku. Bibirku terpisah, membiarkan lidahnya menggeser masuk.

Changmin menggendongku dan melingkarkan kakiku di pinggangnya, mengunci pergelangan kakiku di belakang punggungnya. Dia berjalan ke sofa. Ada sesuatu tentang pria ini dan sofa...

Dia menidurkanku dengan lembut, dan aku merasa ereksinya menekan diantara kedua kakiku.

"Mari kita lepaskan ini." Dia membuka kancing celanaku, membuka ritsleting, dan mulai menurunkan dari pinggul ke kakiku. Ketika ia menciumku lagi, ia membuat suara mengerang yang dalam di dadanya, hampir seperti geraman, bercampur dengan napasnya yang hangat di bibirku.

Changmin menelusurkan tangannya dibagian dalam kakiku, dan menyelipkan jarinya di bawah elastis celana dalamku. Kami bertatapan saat aku melengkung ketika merasakan jarinya menyentuh clitku.

"Sudah basah," katanya.

"Kau memiliki efek padaku."

Dia menciumku lagi, keras, penuh gairah, mengambil lidahku ke dalam mulutnya dan mengisap di atasnya. Jarinya tinggal tepat di clitku, melingkari dengan sempurna di tempat yang sudah licin tersebut. Lalu ia menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk menggosok clitku, dan aku merasa dia menyelipkan satu jari dalam diriku, kemudian jari yang kedua.

Dahi kami bersentuhan dan aku melihat jauh ke dalam matanya saat ia menggodaku sepenuhnya. Changmin menjilat bibirku, lalu berkata, "Aku akan membawamu ke titik di mana kau memohon padaku untuk bercinta."

"Aku sudah ada dititik itu," kataku, tanpa ragu-ragu.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit. "Tidak, belum. Aku akan menjadi hakimnya."

Changmin kembali menciumku dan jari-jarinya terus mengeksplorasi, menemukan titik yang membuatku menggeliat. Dia tahu sudah mendapatkanku. Dia terus menggosok di sana saat aku menggeliat di bawahnya.

Persetan. Orang ini tahu bagaimana cara membuatku klimaks dengan begitu nikmatnya, begitu mudah. Seperti biasanya...

Dia berhenti dan bangkit, berlutut di sofa. Dia menarik kemejanya di atas kepalanya. Aku suka melihat otot-ototnya bergerak di bawah kulitnya.

Dia berdiri, membuka ikat pinggangnya, membuka ritsleting celananya, dan segera berdiri di sana benar-benar telanjang. Setiap kali aku melihatnya aku semakin kagum dengan tubuhnya yang indah. Dan tampaknya dia menikmati caraku menatapnya, karena ia hanya berdiri di sana-benar-benar terlihat olehku, dan kejantanannya mengeras dengan penuh nafsu.

"Duduk," katanya.

Nada memerintah dalam suaranya menggelitik tubuhku. Sebelumnya belum pernah ada seorang pria yang bisa bicara padaku seperti itu tanpa memicu hal sepele dalam diriku, atau bahkan menyebabkan sedikit tawa. Tapi dengan Changmin... ia sangat jauh berbeda.

Dia melangkah ke arahku dan, tanpa kata, mengarahkan kejantanannya ke mulutku. Aku membuka mulutku dan merasakan kepala kejantanannya melewati bibirku.

"Hisap aku disitu."

Sekali lagi, sifat memerintahnya yang blak-blakan mendesakku untuk menyenangkannya.

Kepala kejantanannya terletak diantara bibirku yang mengerucut. Aku mengisap lembut, kemudian menggerakkan lidahku dalam gerakan melingkar di sekitarnya. Sebuah tetesan precum menjadi hadiah untukku.

"Kau tampak begitu cantik ketika melakukan itu. Ambil semuanya sekarang."

Changmin meletakkan tangannya di sisi kepalaku, telapak tangannya di pipiku, jari-jarinya menunjuk ke bawah dan melengkung di bawah daguku. Dia memegang kepalaku saat kepalaku bergerak maju mundur, perlahan-lahan, dia bercinta dengan mulutku.

Aku merasa kejantanannya menjadi lebih keras dan lebih besar saat meluncur masuk dan keluar dalam mulutku.

Changmin menariknya keluar setelah satu menit atau lebih. "Lihat apa yang kau lakukan untukku, Kyu."

Ereksinya besar, penuh, tampak seperti ada di ambang batas siap meledak tepat di depan wajahku. Licin dan berkilau karena hisapanku. Mengarah lurus dan sedikit keatas. Berhasrat. Siap.

Changmin bergerak ke arahku, membungkuk, dan menciumku dengan penuh semangat. "Berbaringlah."

Aku memposisikan diri seperti apa yang diinginkannya.

Dia berlutut di depanku, dan dalam waktu kurang dari dua detik mulutnya sudah berada di diriku. Lidahnya membukaku dan menyelinap ke dalam lubang basahku. Sialan, aku bisa orgasme hanya dari permainan lidah Changmin. Tapi aku belum menginginkannya. Aku ingin terbangun perlahan-lahan sebelum melepaskannya.

"Jangan klimaks dulu," katanya, seolah-olah ia bisa membaca pikiranku. Dan sialan, dilihat dari segala hal yang mampu ia lakukan saat bersamaku, mungkin dia bisa membacanya.

Bibir Changmin mengepung clitku. Menyedot masuk kedalam mulutnya dan aku mendorong pinggulku ke atas untuk mendekatkan ke wajahnya.

Aku memandang ke arahnya. Matanya terbuka lebar, melihat tepat kembali ke arahku. Dia sudah menyaksikan reaksiku. Saat itu, ia menyelipkan jari kedalam diriku lagi, menekuknya hingga mengena ditempat yang telah ia temukan sebelumnya. Aku mencengkeram jarinya bersamaan ketika dia menggosokku.

Dia menarik wajahnya, namun terus menyetubuhiku dengan jarinya. Hanya satu pada awalnya, tapi kemudian yang lain ikut bergabung.

Pandanganku akan berkabut karena kenikmatan, tapi aku bisa melihat ke bawah tubuhku dan melihat dia masih menatapku. Menonton saat aku menggeliat di sofa dan meraih salah satu bantal begitu erat, aku mungkin bisa merobeknya sampai terbuka.

Kurasa aku hampir kehilangan suaraku, tetapi aku sadar itu salah ketika tanpa sadar aku berkata, hampir berteriak, "Bercintalah denganku, Min. Bercintalah denganku!"

Seperti yang ia katakan, Chaangmin akan membawaku sampai ke suatu titik dimana aku memohon padanya agar bercinta denganku.

Dan akhirnya, untungnya, itulah yang dia lakukan...

Dengan kondom yang terpasang, ia mendorong ke dalam diriku perlahan-lahan. Dalam. Kemudian keras, dari pangkalnya. Ada sedikit rasa sakit menusuk saat ia meregangkanku, tapi dengan cepat berubah menjadi kenikmatan.

Sama seperti terakhir kali saat kita bercinta, Changmin memegang lagi kedua pergelangan tanganku di tangannya yang kuat dan lenganku disematkan di atas kepalaku di belakang sofa. Aku bergoyang-goyang saat ia menyodokku, yang menambah kecepatan dan intensitas. Aku bisa melihat di wajahnya betapa ia menginginkanku, membutuhkanku, membaringkanku disofa dengan kakiku yang terbuka lebar untuknya dengan cara apapun yang ia mau... dan itu adalah wajah terseksi yang pernah kulihat di wajah seorang pria.

"Katakan padaku bagaimana rasanya."

Aku hampir kehabisan napas tapi aku berhasil: "Sempurna"

Dia menyodokku lebih keras, kemudian berhenti, wajahnya hanya beberapa inci dari wajahku. "Kau yang sempurna." Changmin menjatuhkan kepalanya dan mengambil putingku ke dalam mulutnya, mengisap dalam lahap, kemudian menjalankan lidahnya di sekitar tepi putingku, menjentikkan lidahnya di atasnya, membuatnya jadi keras penuh. Lalu ia menutup bibirnya sekitar putingku yang lain, dan menekannya diantara lidah dan gigi atasnya, lembut di satu sisi, kasar disisi yang lain, nikmat dan ada sedikit rasa sakit.

Aku menahan napas dan akhirnya harus membiarkannya terbuang dan mengambil napas lagi . Aku bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa aku sudah melakukannya. Sialan, seberapa jauh aku membiarkan diriku terhanyut hingga aku lupa untuk bernapas ketika ia melakukan hal itu padaku?

Dia melepaskan pegangan di pergelangan tanganku, kemudian membungkus tangannya di sekitar pergelangan kakiku dan mengangkatnya di depannya, jadi sekarang aku berbaring miring.

Dia masih terkubur jauh di dalam diriku.

"Sebutlah namaku."

Aku tidak memiliki kekuatan bernapas untuk mengatakan apapun, paru-paruku bekerja keras, nyaris terengah-engah.

"Sebutlah namaku, Kyu."

"Mmi-Min..."

"Kyuhyun."

"Changmin."

Dorongannya meningkat, lebih keras dan lebih dalam. "Kyuhyun."

Dalam situasi yang lain, mengulangi menyebut nama masing-masing bolak-balik akan menjadi konyol. Hanya permainan anak-anak. Tapi ini jauh lebih baik dari cuma sekedar permainan anak-anak. Itu koneksi verbal. Hanya kami berdua, sendiri, bercinta, memanggil nama satu sama lain.

Changmin sedang berlutut di lantai dan aku berbaring miring disofa, sudutnya sangat sempurna. Satu tangannya dipahaku, satu di pantatku, saat ia mendorong kedalam diriku.

Aku mencengkeram bantal dan menariknya ke atas wajahku. Aku ingin berteriak karena sensasi tidak nyata ini dan aku ingin suaraku teredam. Tapi Changmin mengulurkan tangan dan menarik bantalnya.

"Aku ingin mendengarmu."

Saat aku mengerang dan bernapas berat, Changmin membungkuk di atasku. Dia membalik tubuhku menjadi tengkurap dan menurunkan lututku di lantai, lenganku masih di sofa.

Dari belakang, ia meluncur lebih dalam ditubuhku ketika pinggulnya bertemu pantatku.

"Lepaskan suaramu, Kyuhyun."

Aku menjerit dan "Oh!" Dan kemudian "Ya!" Dan kemudian namanya.

"Ya begitu."

Changmin menyibak rambutku ke satu sisi, mengekspos leherku. Aku merasakan bibirnya di leherku, mengisap pada kulitku, lalu sisi keras dari giginya menyerempet dikulitku.

Persetan. Rasanya seperti ia mencoba untuk memakanku, mengkonsumsi semuanya dari diriku...

Mulutnya masih di leherku, dia meraih pinggulku. Aku masih bisa merasakan salah satu jarinya tepat di clitku, dan dia mulai membuat lingkaran di sekitarnya. Aku menjatuhkan kepalaku ke sofa dan melepaskan semuanya—kuserahkan kontrol sepenuhnya pada Changmin.

"Ogasme lah untukku," bisiknya. "Sekarang."

Aku tidak bisa menahan. Dalam sekejap, orgasme yang melanda sekujur tubuhku, dan seksku mengejang melingkupi kejantanannya.

Dia memperlambat dorongannya, menikmati orgasmeku perlahan-lahan. Dan kemudian aku merasakan kejantanannya berkedut dan berdenyut. Kemudian menghembuskan napas makin keras di atas leherku, panas dan beruap.

"Persetan..." dia mengerang saat dia mulai klimaks.

Aku akan sangat puas jika bisa tidur siang setelah serangkaian seks yang luar biasa, tapi Changmin sangat ingin memperlihatkan kebun anggur itu padaku. Dia juga bilang bahwa dia lapar, sebenarnya aku mulai curiga, alasan sebenarnya adalah dia sedang terburu-buru untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Ada apa dengan pria yang harus makan setelah berhubungan seks? Sesuatu tentang naluri hewani, mungkin. Dilihat dari keganasan Changmin di sofa tadi, kurasa itu adalah asumsi yang bagus.

Kami mandi bersama-sama. Changmin mencuci rambutku dan itu menjadi hal yang sangat intim dan erotis, yang kutulis dalam bukuku. Aku menyukai bagaimana tanganku yang tergelincir dan meluncur diseluruh tubuh telanjangnya. Lupakan ide tidur siang, aku bisa tinggal di kamar mandi itu sepanjang hari.

Tapi ada begitu banyak yang harus dilakukan, begitu banyak sesuatu untuk dilihat.

Kami makan siang di sebuah restoran masakan California, di luar geladak, menghadap ladang anggur yang tampak tiada habisnya.

"Bagaimana?"

Kami telah berpindah menu dari salad ke flatbread dengan tomat segar lokal, _artichoke hearts_ (jantung bunga artichoke), bawang, jamur, diakhiri dengan bumbu dan lapisan segar mozzarella buatan sendiri.

"Menakjubkan," kataku. " Bahkan aku hampir tidak akan menyebutnya pizza."

"Jenis yang paling sehat. Mau anggur lagi?"

Aku mengangguk tapi tidak bicara, masih mengigit.

Kami menikmati jeda keheningan beberapa saat dan kemudian aku bertanya pada Changmin apakah dia masih menulis skenario film.

Dia menatapku dan mengerutkan kening. "Sepanjang waktu."

"Apakah kau akan memfilmkan salah satunya?"

Changmin meneguk anggurnya, meletakkannya di atas meja, dan napasnya yang berat meninggalkan mulutnya. "Mungkin tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya menulis untuk diriku sendiri sekarang. Kupikir aku sudah mengatakan semua yang ingin kukatakan di filmku yang sudah dibuat."

Ada sesuatu di wajahnya yang mengatakan padaku bahwa dia tak ingin membicarakannya. Mungkin semacam penyesalan, atau kejenuhan, atau... mungkin kelelahan.

"Aku tidak yakin berapa lama lagi aku akan melakukan ini," katanya. Dan dengan cepat, ia menambahkan, "Tapi itu hanya diketahui antara kau dan aku."

Aku bertanya-tanya apakah film yang akan ia buat dengan klien kami, Kim Heechul, akan menjadi yang terakhir baginya. Aku telah membaca naskahnya dan berpikir itu akan menjadi sebuah film yang luar biasa. Berpikir bahwa aku telah memainkan beberapa bagian kecil dalam hasil karya Changmin yang mungkin menjadi film terakhir dari Shim Changmin itu mendebarkan sekaligus mengerikan pada saat yang sama.

Lebih penting lagi adalah kenyataan bahwa ia telah berbagi rahasia denganku. Dia cukup mempercayaiku untuk memberitahuku bahwa dia berpikir untuk keluar dari bisnis ini. Tidak mungkin aku akan melanggar kepercayaan darinya.

"Oke," kataku, "Jadi kau menulis untuk dirimu sendiri. Apakah semua skrip-mu tergeletak di sembarang tempat?"

"Tidak tergeletak di sembarang tempat." Dia tersenyum. "Aku menyimpan semuanya dalam laci meja. Yang terkunci," ia menambahkan, "jadi jangan berpikir tentang mencurinya dan menjualnya di eBay."

"Apa?!"

Changmin tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Tuhan, kau sangat menyenangkan untuk digoda, kau tahu itu?"

"Kita punya selera humor yang bagus."

"Ya, kita punya itu."

Dia mengangkat anggurnya, kami mendentingkan gelas, dan minum.

Kami menghabiskan setidaknya satu jam di sana, bermalas-malasan, menghadap ke kebun anggur, saling memandang, dan membicarakan hal-hal kecil, hanya itu, sampai pada percakapan tentang Siwon.

"Apa yang mampu dia lakukan?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah bilang apa yang dia lakukan malam itu, tapi apa ada lagi?"

"Tidak."

Alisnya naik. "Jujur?"

"Jujur. Dan aku lebih suka tidak membicarakan tentang urusan dia sekarang."

"Kyuhyun, kalau aku ingin melindungimu, aku perlu tahu."

"Aku tidak butuh kau untuk melindungiku," kataku, sedikit lebih masam dari yang dimaksudkan. "Jika dia kembali, aku akan menelepon polisi."

Changmin menggeleng. "Mereka tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Setidaknya tidak sampai ia melanggar batas yang sangat besar dan mencoba untuk menyakitimu, atau benar-benar menyakitimu."

Aku tahu dia benar. Ditambah lagi, ada aspek lain untuk menjauhkan semua ini dari keluargaku.

Untuk saat ini, walau bagaimanapun nama Siwon telah muncul di LA, aku mulai berpikir bahwa mungkin ada masalah yang lebih mendalam dari kendali kemarahan obsesifnya. Tapi apa yang akan kulakukan? Mengungkapkan rasa takut itu kepada Changmin? Lalu apa? Aku tidak tahu persis apa yang Changmin bisa lakukan. Aku benar-benar hanya ingin Siwon pergi, kembali ke Ohio, dan tinggal di sana.

Dan sama seperti aku ingin Siwon pergi, aku juga ingin topik tentang Siwon segera berakhir. Hal ini seharusnya menjadi liburan akhir pekan yang fantastis. Dan itu sudah terjadi, tapi kekhawatiran Changmin mengenai Siwon telah mengancurkannya. Aku harus mengembalikan pembicaraan kita menuju ke arah semula.

"Ceritakan lebih banyak tentangmu."

Dia menatapku. "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

Aku berpikir sejenak, kemudian berkata, "Semuanya."

"Itu banyak."

"Apakah kita terburu-buru?"

Changmin tersenyum dan meneguk anggurnya. Kemudian ia menceritakan kisah hidupnya.

 *****TBC*****

Note : Maaf ya lama nge remake nya. Kalaupun ada yang berpikir "tinggal nge remake koq lama" saya mengerti sekali. Mohon di muupken. Di paringi pangapunten.

Sekian. Terima kasih.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fade into Me**

 **By KATE DAWES**

 **Remake** to ChangKyu Version

Sequel of **Fade into You**

 _Previous Chap :_

 _"Ceritakan lebih banyak tentangmu."_

 _Dia menatapku. "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"_

 _Aku berpikir sejenak, kemudian berkata, "Semuanya."_

 _"Itu banyak."_

 _"Apakah kita terburu-buru?"_

 _Changmin tersenyum dan meneguk anggurnya. Kemudian ia menceritakan kisah hidupnya._

 *****CK*****

Ternyata ia juga berasal dari Midwest. Jadi kita punya kesamaan. Hari itu ketika aku bertemu dengannya dan kemudian melakukan penelitian tentang dia di Internet, aku tidak melihat adanya informasi tentang tempat dan tanggal lahir, hanya usianya saja. Halaman Wikipedia-nya sebagian besar berisi tentang data profesional, yang sangat menarik perhatianku, tapi sekarang yang aku perlu lebih tahu adalah tentang Changmin sebagai manusia, bukan Changmin sang orang penting

Hollywood.

Dia anak tunggal, ayahnya adalah salesman pakaian pria, ibunya seorang guru, orang tuanya menginginkan Changmin untuk masuk perguruan tinggi dan memperoleh gelar bisnis. Tapi Changmin tidak tertarik dalam hal itu.

Sebagian besar masa remajanya dihabiskan di bioskop dan perpustakaan, menyerap film dan sastra. Dia benar-benar terpesona dengan ide tentang tokoh karakter dan cerita yang bisa muncul dari mana saja. Dia bilang dia bisa mengingat malam-malam di tempat tidur, menatap langit-langit, benar-benar keheranan bahwa film-film besar dan buku- buku bagus dimulai dari halaman kosong, dan dengan pikiran dan keinginan seseorang halaman-halaman kosong itu mulai terisi dengan bentuk karakter dan cerita.

Dari kosong menjadi ada. Bahkan film-film jelek dan buku-buku jelek pun adalah produk dari kerja keras dan imajinasi seseorang, sehingga dalam pikiran Changmin karya-karya itu tetap pantas dihormati, bahkan walaupun jika karya itu tidak menarik secara pribadi baginya.

Dia mulai mengisi notebook dengan ide, plot, karakter, adegan, semua hal-hal besar yang campur aduk mengalir dari pikirannya bila penanya menyentuh kertas. Beginilah cara dia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu luangnya. Bahkan waktu yang seharusnya dia isi dengan belajar.

Ketika ia berusia enam belas tahun, dia berhenti pergi ke gereja, merupakan suatu kekecewaan besar bagi orang tuanya. Ini bukan berarti bahwa ia menolak didikan yang diterimanya selama ini, tapi karena ia memiliki fokus baru. Yang ingin ia lakukan hanyalah menulis, dan setiap kali ia tidak melakukannya, dalam pikirannya, dia telah membuang-buang waktu. Ketika ia mengumumkan keinginannya untuk berhenti menghabiskan dua atau tiga jam setiap hari Minggu di gereja, adu agumen meledak, dan ia meninggalkan rumah selama tiga hari.

"Aku harus pulang. Aku tak punya uang, dan rumah adalah tempat di mana ada makanan," dia mengatakan padaku sambil tersenyum.

Orang tuanya sangat senang ketika dia kembali ke rumah, setidaknya untuk malam pertama. Keesokan harinya mereka mulai mengeluarkan instruksi: sekolah, dan lebih sedikit waktu bermain, seperti yang disebut oleh ayahnya "membuang-buang waktu dengan menulis," dan tuntutan wajib untuk tetap pergi ke gereja.

Changmin mematuhinya. Dia tetap pergi ke gereja, tapi menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu menulis di kepalanya. Saat itulah dia menyadari bahwa dia memiliki memori seperti perangkap baja—ia bisa menulis dalam pikiran, bahkan mengedit dalam pikiran, dan ketika ia sampai di rumah dia dengan kalut menuliskannya secara acak-acakan dalam pusaran kegembiraan.

"Itu terburu-buru," katanya. "Fakta bahwa aku bisa melakukan itu adalah bukti lebih bahwa aku dilahirkan untuk menjadi seorang penulis."

Itu berhasil untuk sementara waktu. Lalu datanglah pertempuran tak terelakkan dengan orang tuanya tentang di mana ia akan kuliah. Mereka, tentu saja, ingin dia pergi ke sekolah negeri setempat, di mana ayahnya ingin kuliah disana jika ia memiliki kecerdasan dan uang yang cukup ketika dia seusia Changmin. Changmin pantang menyerah dalam keinginannya untuk pergi ke sekolah film. Orang tuanya mengatakan mereka tak akan mampu membayar jika dia pergi jauh, jauh ke UCLA, di mana Changmin ingin memulai di level sarjana dan kemudian melamar untuk sekolah film di tahun ketiga kuliahnya, sebagai persyaratan untuk diterima.

Orang tuanya bahkan tidak ingin dia mendaftar ke UCLA, tapi ia mengirimkan aplikasi lamarannya beserta dengan biayanya, yang dibayar dari tabungannya dari pekerjaan paruh waktunya di bioskop.

Adu argumen terus berlangsung ketika orang tuanya mengaku mengambil aplikasi UCLA dari kotak surat bulan lalu. Changmin tidak bisa percaya.

Sendirian di suatu siang dengan ayahnya, sementara ibunya berada di toko kelontong, Changmin menghadap ayahnya. "Berhentilah memukul ibu."

Ayah Changmin berbalik menghadapnya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan tentang hal itu?"

Changmin melangkah lebih dekat dengan ayahnya, dan menatap kebawah padanya. Pada saat ini, Changmin lebih tinggi satu inci dari ayahnya, juga lebih berat dari ayahnya setidaknya dua puluh pound—dan semua itu otot.

"Sentuh ibu lagi dan ayah akan tahu apa yang akan kulakukan tentang hal itu."

Ayah Changmin tertawa, tapi tak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Dan selalu ada polisi," tambah Changmin.

"Jadi," kata ayahnya, "apa yang akan kau lakukan? Memerasku?"

Changmin hanya tertawa dan meninggalkan ruangan. Ayahnya sudah seperti bajingan, tak pernah memberi Changmin kebebasan yang ia inginkan atau butuhkan, selalu memperlakukan dia seperti ia tak mampu melakukan sesuatu dengan benar, mengambil sabuknya dan memukul Changmin, atau memukul dia dengan punggung tangannya, yang menyengat karena cincin kelas kuliah palsu yang dikenakannya (benda yang dikenakannya untuk mengesankan orang). Nah, sekarang semuanya telah berubah. Changmin lebih superior dari ayahnya.

Changmin tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, dan ia menetaskan rencananya selama beberapa minggu ke depan.

Dia akan meninggalkan rumah, mengambil 361 dolar yang ia punya atas namanya, dan menumpang mobil melintasi setengah negara untuk ke Hollywood. Tapi itu mungkin tidak akan cukup.

Dia tidak pernah berpikir untuk memeras ayahnya sebelum ia sendiri menyebutkan kemungkinan itu. Sekarang tampaknya itu seperti ide yang sangat bagus. Terutama karena Changmin memiliki sesuatu yang lain dari ayahnya. Jadi, dua hari sebelum Changmin kabur ke luar kota, ia pergi ke toko tempat ayahnya bekerja dan mengatakan ia membutuhkan lima ribu dolar.

Ayahnya tidak bertanya apapun. Dia hanya menulis cek. Setelah apa yang ia katakan, ketika Changmin mengatakan bahwa dia tahu tentang Annette dan Roberta, dua perempuan selingkuhan ayahnya (hubungan dengan Roberta masih berlangsung, sejauh yang Changmin bisa bayangkan). Ayah Changmin bahkan tidak tampak terkejut, dia tidak bertanya bagaimana Changmin bisa tahu.

Ketika Changmin meninggalkan kantor, ia berbalik dan menatap ayahnya. Mata ayahnya sudah lelah, dan ia tampaknya telah menyerah untuk memiliki hubungan yang normal dengan anaknya.

Dua hari sebelum ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas, Changmn mengatakan kepada ibunya untuk mengepak barang-barang kesukaan ibunya, tapi hanya dua buah tas. Pada pagi hari ulang tahunnya, setelah ayahnya berangkat kerja, Changmin dan ibunya naik bus Greyhound. Busnya menuju ke California Selatan. Pada saat busnya berjalan ibu Changmin mengatakan dia selalu ingin Changmin melakukan apa yang dia inginkan, dan selama ini dia setuju dengan ayahnya karena ayahnya terus menguasainya. Changmin mengatakan ia sudah tahu.

Selama tiga tahun berikutnya, Changmin bekerja di bioskop, restoran, dan pompa bensin, sementara dia menyelesaikan SMA-nya. Ibunya mendapat pekerjaan sebagai asisten guru di sebuah sekolah menengah.

Akhirnya ia mendapat pekerjaan yang menarik baginya, sebagai penyiar PA (public address) pada bus wisata. Dia mengesankan pemilik perusahaan bus wisata karena punya pengetahuan luas, hampir obsesif tentang Hollywood. Hal ini menyebabkan dia mempunyai koneksi dengan seseorang yang bekerja sebagai asisten produksi junior di studio MGM. Kakinya sudah berada di pintu gerbang Hollywood.

Changmin mulai meninggalkan skrip asli miliknya tergeletak di sekitar studio—diruang konferensi, diberbagai slot surat, di bawah kaca depan mobil yang diparkir di tempat yang ditandai dengan nama-nama besar.

Begitulah cara dia menjual naskah pertamanya. Dia adalah seorang penulis skenario yang berhasil atas jerih payahnya sendiri, tanpa agen, dan semuanya itu sebelum ia berusia dua puluh tahun.

Pada saat ia berumur dua puluh lima ia memiliki tiga film blockbuster, nominasi Oscar, dan langkah berikutnya adalah menyutradarai dan memproduksi. Tapi dia tidak bahagia sejak itu.

"Dan," katanya, "sampai hari ini aku tidak pernah mengatakan kepada ibuku bahwa aku tahu tentang pengkhianatan ayahku."

"Kau bisa membuat ayahmu hancur."

Dia mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Tapi itu akan merusak ibuku juga. Tapi dia bahagia sekarang. Dia tinggal di Thousand Oaks. Tidak terlalu jauh dariku, tapi juga tidak terlalu dekat. Dia tak ingin tinggal tepat di jantung dari semua aksi Hollywood."

"Dan ayahmu?"

"Setahun ini aku belum pernah mendengar kabar apa-apa tentang dia."

Kami bosan duduk di meja, jadi Changmin menyarankan kita untuk berjalan-jalan melalui kebun anggur. Ini menggangguku bahwa dari keseluruhan cerita yang baru saja dikatakannya, dia tidak menyebutkan satu pun tentang pacarnya.

 *****CK*****

Daripada pergi keluar untuk makan, Changmin membuat salmon panggang dan salad raksasa, dan kami makan di lantai pondok. Rencana awalnya adalah untuk piknik di malam hari, tapi cuaca membawa hal yang tak terduga, dan hujan.

Keterampilan kuliner Changmin ternyata mengesankan seperti hal lain yang sudah dia lakukan. Makanan yang lezat, dan penataan yang romantis. Hanya kami berdua duduk di atas selimut besar, perapian menderu, dan Harry Connick Jr. menjadi lagu soundtracknya.

Kemudian, Changmin membuatku kagum lagi. Tapi kali ini saat kami berada di tempat tidurnya. Aku mendapatkan tiga kali orgasme dan dia hanya sekali, dan aku menggodanya setelah itu bahwa sepertinya itu rasio perbandingan yang adil.

Minggu pagi, aku terbangun dan tempat tidur kosong. Aku menelepon Changmin, berpikir dia mungkin berada di ruangan lain, tapi tak ada balasan. Aku keluar dari tempat tidur, dan membungkus tubuhku dengan selimut, berjalan melalui lorong, dan melihat keluar di dek besar. Changmin tidak terlihat.

Aku melihat sekeliling untuk mencari pesan. Tak ada pesan.

Aku mulai khawatir ketika aku mendengar pintu terbuka dan ia datang, berkeringat dan napasnya menderu. "Pagi."

"Hei. Dari mana saja kau?"

"Pergi untuk lari. Aku sudah sekitar satu mil jauhnya ketika aku menyadari bahwa aku harus meninggalkan pesan untukmu ketika kau bangun. Maaf."

Aku mendekat ke arahnya.

"Aku berkeringat."

"Aku tidak peduli," kataku, membungkuskan lengan ditubuhnya. Selimut jatuh ke lantai, meninggalkan aku berdiri di sana, telanjang.

Changmin mencium pipiku, mendorong dengan lembut, menatap ke atas dan ke bawah dan berkata, "Kau memakai benda favoritku."

Sebelum aku bisa menjawab, aku mendengar dering ponselku. Aku mengambilnya dari tas. Telpon dari Jaejoong. Jika dia bukan teman seapartemenku, mungkin aku hanya membiarkannya masuk ke voicemail. Tapi aku menjawabnya.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Semburnya.

"Aku baik-baik. Kenapa?"

"Kau tak ada di sini sepanjang akhir pekan. Aku mulai khawatir."

Aku tidak memakai speakerphone, tapi volumenya cukup keras dan ruangan itu cukup tenang sehingga Changmin bisa mendengar Jaejoong. Aku menatapnya dan memutar mataku. Jaejoong, khawatir tentangku? Aku terkejut, dia bahkan melihatku ketika aku pergi.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku di Napa."

"Ohhh, bagus. Dengan Changmin?"

"Ya."

"Yah, aku akan membiarkan kau kembali melakukan itu dengannya, maksudku, aku akan membiarkan kau kembali padanya." Dia tertawa.

"Oke," kataku, "Aku akan pulang nanti."

Kami tinggal di Napa untuk makan siang dan pergi melakukan tur pribadi dari salah satu perkebunan anggur tertua di daerah tersebut, di kawal oleh cucu pendiri yang tampak seusia dengan Changmin atau diawal tiga puluhan. Istrinya bergabung dengan kami, dan lebih dari sekali aku memergoki dia menatap Changmin dengan cara yang cukup berisiko mengingat suaminya berdiri di sana.

Mungkin itu menggangguku pada suatu ketika dalam hidupku. Mungkin bahkan hanya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tapi aku semakin nyaman merasakan bahwa Changmin menginginkanku dan hanya aku, jadi aku tak peduli bagaimana cara wanita itu memandang Changmin. Plus, cara Changmin memegang tanganku membuatku berpikir bahwa dia melihat hal itu juga, dan itu telah sangat meyakinkanku.

Kedengarannya konyol, aku tahu. Tapi, apa yang mungkin bisa Changmin lakukan? Kehilangkanku di suatu tempat dikebun anggur, menemukan cara untuk mengalihkan perhatian suaminya, dan pergi ke suatu tempat pribadi dan meniduri wanita itu?

Tapi Changmin tahu betapa gelisahnya aku. Aku telah menyatakan padanya dengan tegas bahwa aku meragukan kemampuanku untuk bersaing dengan gaya hidupnya. Meskipun sejauh ini, aku sudah baik-baik saja. Tapi aku masih suka berpikir terus bahwa pegangannya yang erat padaku adalah sinyal...bukan untuk wanita itu, tapi untukku.

Di pesawat dalam perjalanan pulang, aku mengangkat topik yang telah dihindari sebelumnya dan bertanya tentang kehidupan cintanya.

"Kupikir kita akan tidur siang dalam perjalanan pulang," katanya.

"Kapan kita memutuskan itu?"

"Bukan kita. Aku yang memutuskan."

"Oke," kataku. "Yah, aku membungkam idenya. Jadi mulailah bicara."

Sejauh ini dia sudah bersikap sangat baik. Itulah yang kuharapkan. Kalau tidak, aku tak akan pergi ke sana.

Pacar pertama Changmin adalah seorang gadis bernama Denise. Mereka berumur lima belas ketika mereka mulai berkencan, dan enam belas ketika mereka berhubungan seks. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi mereka berdua. Changmin mengaku dirinya sangatlah gugup selama bercinta, dan panik ketika ia melihat noda darah pada sprei ketika Denise bangkit untuk pergi ke kamar kecil sesudahnya.

" _Cherry-Popper_ (mengambil keperawanan)," kataku, memukulnya ringan di bahunya.

"Kau mengatakannya seperti aku bersalah saja." Dia menatapku, pandangannya seperti biasanya malu-malu di wajahnya.

"Memangnya kau tidak malu?"

"Tidak lebih dari orang yang pertama kali untukmu," tukas dia. "Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan tentang dia?"

"Tidak, tidak. Lanjutkan saja ceritamu."

Dia tertawa. "Aku sudah menduganya."

Aku tak ingin bicara tentang waktu aku kehilangan keperawananku. Itu biasa-biasa saja. Sebenarnya, itu cerita yang membosankan. Aku lebih tua dari Denise ketika aku kehilangan keperawananku, dan orang itu bukan Shim Changmin. Tuhan, aku berharap bahwa akulah yang bersama Changmin malam itu...

Aku melepaskan pikiranku dan terfokus pada sisa ceritanya ...

Denise mengkhianatinya dengan seorang pria berdada lebar pada tim football. Dia tidak pernah bicara lagi dengannya. Tak lama setelah itu, ia bertemu dengan Katherine, dan dalam waktu dua bulan mereka bicara tentang pernikahan dan anak-anak. Ini adalah selama tahun ketiga di SMA, dan Katherine mirip seperti saudaraku, ingin menikah di usia muda, punya anak, mapan. Changmin bersamanya untuk sementara waktu, tidak menyakitinya atau menjanjikan apa-apa. Lagipula mereka masih remaja.

Hubungan mereka berakhir ketika ia meninggalkan kota, tentu saja.

Setelah di California, dia berkencan, tapi tidak ada yang serius. Sebagian dengan sekelompok gadis peselancar, pirang yang berada di pasir sepanjang hari, kulit kecokelatan, cowok-cowok atletik memamerkan keterampilannya diatas papan seluncur mereka. Changmin tidak begitu mahir berselancar katanya, tapi gadis-gadis itu menyukainya.

"Ya, aku yakin itu," kataku. "Siapa yang bisa menolakmu?" Aku meremas bisep nya.

"Ternyata banyak perempuan bisa."

"Oh, teruskan..."

"Tidak ada yang benar-benar menarik," katanya. "Aku belum serius dengan siapa pun untuk waktu yang cukup lama."

"Apakah kau ingin menikah?"

Dia menatapku. "Apakah kau melamarku?"

Aku berseru tertawa lancang. "Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud."

"Ya. Pernikahan? Aku tak tahu. Kukira itu hanya masalah berada bersama orang yang tepat."

"Yah, tentu saja."

"Tidak," katanya. "Maksudku keinginan. Bagaimana bisa seseorang hanya ingin menikah? Aku pikir kau benar-benar hanya memiliki keinginan itu ketika kau sedang bersama orang yang tepat. Tidak ada yang tahu jika mereka ingin menikah, seperti semacam gagasan abstrak. Aku tak tahu bagaimana rasanya, dan jika kau tidak dengan seseorang yang ingin kau nikahi, bagaimana bisa berpikir atau menjadi serius?"

Ada jeda dan aku menduga dia sedang menungguku untuk menjawab. "Aku pikir kau telah berpikir terlalu berlebihan."

"Hmm. Mungkin. Yang penting adalah bahwa kau berada di sini."

Kami terdiam di sisa perjalanan kembali ke Los Angeles. Kami mendapat beberapa turbulensi sekitar sepuluh menit, tetapi itu adalah penerbangan yang mulus.

Halus dalam arti fisik, setidaknya. Secara emosional ada hal-hal yang sedikit menjadi batu sandungan.

Aku tidak ingin akhir pekan dengan Changmin berakhir. Besok berarti kembali bekerja. Dan aku mencintai pekerjaanku, itu akan menjadi pernyataan ekstrim untuk mengatakan bahwa aku terganggu oleh pikiran berada bersama Changmin sepanjang waktu.

Di ujung spektrum emosional, aku sedikit terganggu tentang Changmin yang begitu jelas meremehkan hubungannya dengan perempuan selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Aku tahu itu mungkin tidak lebih dari cerita seram pertemuannya dengan bintang Hollywood, terpanas, terhorny, dan wanita sosialita dan pendatang baru paling putus asa di Hollywood.

Jika itu yang dia lakukan, kemudian dia melakukan hal yang benar. AKu benar-benar tidak ingin tahu tentang wanita-wanita itu. Yang ingin kulakukan adalah melihat sampai di mana hubungan ini berlanjut dengan Changmin. Dan, sejauh ini, yang dia katakan padaku adalah tak ada alasan untuk takut. Dia bilang cukup dan berhentilah mengatakan kalau aku tidak cukup baik untuknya.

Aku menendang diriku sendiri secara mental untuk membiarkanku berpikir negatif dan meragunya padahal baru saja melewati akhir pekan yang indah.

 *****CK*****

 **Hmm, lama bingit ya nge remake nya.**

 **Muupken, dan untuk temen temen yang nanyain apa judul dan pengarangnya kan sudah saya tulis di bagian paling atas, hehe.**

 **Itu judul dan nama pengarangnya. Terima kasih.**

 **Dan selamat puasa buat temen temen yang menjalani.**

 **Oiya satu lagi, buat temen temen yang anggota Sparkyu jangan sedih ya, Uri Oppa sedang menjalani kewajibannya dan seharusnya kita bangga sama dia, semoga dia selalu sehat dan pulang dengan selamat.**

 **Bye semua,...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fade into Me**

 **By KATE DAWES**

 **Remake** to ChangKyu Version

Sequel of **Fade into You**

 *****CK*****

Jaejoong tidak ada di flat ketika aku pulang. Dia tidak mengatakannya di telepon sebelumnya, tapi aku menduga ia harus bekerja.

Itu hampir jam 5 sore jadi aku memutuskan untuk melakukan tugas regulerku di hari Minggu seperti biasanya yaitu menelpon orang tuaku. Ibu menjawab telponku pada dering pertama. Ayah menerimanya di ekstensi lain. Mereka bertanya bagaimana aku menghabiskan seminggu ini dan aku mengatakan aku mengisinya dengan kegiatan seperti biasanya, tanpa menceritakan pesiar kecil ke pantai dengan Shim Changmin, tentu saja.

Dapur di rumah orang tuaku akan direnovasi, jadi aku harus mendengarkan sekitar sepuluh menit ketika Ibu menggambarkan persis apa yang harus kontraktor kerjakan, dan lengkingan ayahku setiap tiga puluh detik atau lebih yang mengeluh tentang biaya counter baru, lemari, dan segala sesuatu yang lainnya. Sebuah pertengkaran kecil pun terjadi dan ibu pun akhirnya berkata mereka harus berdiskusi tapi tidak disini ketika ditelepon denganku. Terima kasih Tuhan.

"Apa Jungsoo ada?"

"Dia baru saja menidurkan bayinya. Sebentar aku panggilkan," kata Ibu.

Aku benar-benar harus bicara dengan kakak perempuanku. Aku sudah menundanya sepanjang akhir pekan. Aku tahu jika aku menelponnya Jumat malam, aku pasti sudah sangat marah, aku mungkin akan mengatakan sesuatu yang akan membuatku menyesal. Tapi sekarang, waktunya telah berlalu di mana aku mungkin bisa bercakap-cakap dengan lebih rasional dengan dia.

Ketika Ibu dan ayah memberikan telpon pada Jungsoo, aku berkata, "Apakah kau memberitahu Siwon di mana aku berada?"

"Apa? Tidak! Aku hanya bilang LA."

"Lalu ia menguntitku."

"Dia apa?"

Aku berkata, "Siwon muncul di pintu apartemenku Jumat malam."

"Astaga." Rasa terkejut muncul dalam suaranya dan benar-benar takut kemudian berubah menjadi menyesal. "Aku sangat menyesal."

"Ya."

"Ini salahku. Oh ya tuhan. Aku sangat menyesal."

Dan selanjutnya selama dua menit atau lebih, ia terus meminta maaf belasan kali setelah aku menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Aku tahu dia benar-benar menyesal, tapi aku mengatakan padanya untuk berhenti meminta maaf. Aku sampai ke bagian tentang bagaimana seseorang menyelamatkanku, tapi aku tidak mengatakan padanya siapa orang itu. Aku hanya mengatakan orang itu adalah tetangga.

"Aku hanya ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku," kataku, berusaha untuk membawa percakapan ini lebih akrab lagi.

"Apa saja. Aku akan melakukan apa pun."

 *****CK*****

Senin pagi. Aku sampai ke mejaku tanpa melihat Aiden, terima kasih Tuhan. Hal terakhir yang kubutuhkan adalah bosku bertanya tentang akhir pekanku dan mendeteksi dari wajahku yang merona atau bahasa tubuhku bahwa aku telah merencanakan sesuatu. Tentu saja, ia tidak tahu aku telah berkencan dengan Changmin. Tapi konsekuensi dari kencanku dan tidur dengan seseorang yang mempunyai hubungan kerja denga kita bisa menjadi bencana bagiku dan masa depanku.

Aku akhirnya melihat Aiden sekitar jam 11 pagi. Dia berhenti di mejaku dan berkata aku harus mengemasi barang-barangku.

Hatiku mencelos. Apakah dia tahu? Apakah dia tahu aku telah melanggar kepercayaannya dengan berkencan dengan Changmin? Aku merasa tenggorokanku kering dan menjadi awal dari rasa yang sedikit menyengat yang kau dapatkan sebelum kau menangis, saat air mata menggenang.

"Kau tampak seperti akan pingsan," katanya. "Jangan khawatir. Aku sedang bercanda. Tapi kau perlu membereskan barang-barangmu dan ikut aku."

Aku berdiri. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Lakukan saja."

Dia menaruh kotak di mejaku dan mulai memasukkan barang-barangku di dalamnya. Aku bergabung dengannya, dan tak lama kemudian kami selesai. Tak banyak yang ada di mejaku. Aku pastikan untuk membereskan laciku yang kugunakan untuk menyimpan banyak bungkus biji bunga matahari—kebiasaan ngemilku yang menyebabkan Aiden menjulukiku seperti burung.

Dia membawaku menyusuri lorong menuju ruang penyimpanan. Dia membuka pintu. Semua barang-barang yang tak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan yang telah ia simpan sudah tak ada, dan sekarang di tempatnya ada sebuah meja, sebuah kursi kulit besar di baliknya, dan dua kursi tamu yang bagus di sisi lain dari meja.

"Kupikir kau berhak mendapatkan ruang kantor sendiri," katanya, berdiri di samping sehingga aku bisa berjalan masuk. Kantor untukku sendiri. Dengan jendela! Dan keluar dari jendela itu adalah pemandangan yang indah dari Los Angeles. Ada gumpalan di tenggorokanku ketika kesadaran menerpaku bahwa aku sudah bergerak naik di dunia bisnis pertunjukan. Hanya beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku tak pernah bermimpi melakukan hal-hal yang sudah kulakukan, dan sekarang, dengan kantor baru, aku merasa seperti sedang berada dijalanku sendiri.

"Wow. Terima kasih, Aiden." Aku meletakkan kotak kecil yang berisi barang-barangku di meja baruku.

"Kau layak mendapatkannya. Sekarang tetaplah disini dan kembali bekerja." Dia tersenyum dan berbalik menyusuri lorong.

Satu jam kemudian yang kulakukan adalah wawancara seorang aktris yang sedang mencari representasi. Nama aslinya adalah Madeline Ostrosvky, tapi seperti banyak orang lain dengan nama yang sulit untuk diucapkan, dia berencana untuk menggunakan nama belakang yang berbeda secara profesional.

"Redford," katanya.

"Redford," aku mengulang dengan datar.

"Kedengarannya elegan. Seperti namanya, kaya dan terdengar sukses."

Aku menanganinya seramah yang aku bisa. "Orang-orang akan berpikir Anda sedang mencoba untuk memanfaatkan nama Robert Redford."

"Siapa?"

Oh, Tuhan. Apakah dia benar-benar tidak kenal siapa Robert Redford itu? Maksudku, tentu, dia adalah dari generasi yang berbeda dan itu sangat mungkin bahwa dia tidak melihat adanya film itu, bahkan yang lebih baru. Tapi calon aktor atau aktris macam apa bahkan belum pernah mendengar nama " _Robert Redford_ "?

Jadi aku mengatakan padanya siapa dia, betapa besar nama itu di Hollywood, dan mengulangi lagi ucapan peringatanku sebelumnya —orang akan melihatnya sebagai taktik murahan dengan menggunakan nama Robert Redford untuk membuatnya lebih dikenal.

"Kita harus mencari nama lain," simpulku, dan mulai mencari lebih banyak lagi melalui resume dan fotonya.

"Kita? Apakah itu berarti Anda mengambil saya sebagai klien?"

Aku berhenti. Ini bukan yang kita biasa lakukan di agensi milik Aiden.

Dia tidak menyukai jeda itu dan melihatnya sebagai berita buruk, dan berkata, "Saya benar-benar membutuhkan ini. Saya hanya punya ini." Dia mulai mengangkat blusnya. "Masih agak sakit—"

"Tidak, tidak," kataku cepat. "Kau tak perlu melakukan itu. Sungguh."

Itulah sore yang kualami. Oh well. Setidaknya aku mengalaminya di kantor baruku yang mewah.

"Aku harus pergi ke luar kota selama beberapa hari."

Changmin menelponku dan membuatku kecewa. Itu sebelum pukul lima sore dan aku sedang duduk di mejaku, melihat-lihat kantor baruku dan bertanya-tanya apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghias dindingnya.

Aku menjadi terbiasa untuk sering bertemu Changmin, atau setidaknya bicara dengannya setiap hari, aku tahu aku akan merindukannya dan itu hanya akan membuat hari kerjaku semakin berlarut-larut sampai aku bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Kapan?"

"Aku akan berangkat dalam beberapa jam. Harus mengantar beberapa orang ke lokasi untuk syuting dan mereka tidak sepakat jadi aku akan melakukannya sendiri."

"Oh, dasar pria pengambil tanggung jawab."

"Apakah aku merasakan sedikit sarkasme dalam suaramu?"

Aku tertawa. "Tidak, kau punya selera rasa yang banyak." Aku suka ketika kami berolok-olok, dan memutuskan untuk bermain-main demi meringankan kekecewaanku.

"Dan kau," katanya, "lebih baik jaga mulutmu atau mungkin aku akan memukul pantatmu."

Alis didahiku terangkat. Syukurlah dia tidak bisa melihatnya. "Sudah saatnya kau membahas ini."

"Kau suka itu, ya?"

"Favoritku," kataku dengan suara berbisik, berusaha terdengar seksi. Faktanya adalah, aku tidak pernah dipukul pantatnya. Bahkan tak pernah benar-benar berpikir tentang hal itu. Tapi ada sesuatu tentang ide Changmin untuk melakukannya yang membuat isi perutku sedikit teraduk. Oke, banyak.

"Aku akan mengingatnya. Kau harus ikut denganku."

"Apa?"

"Pada perjalananku ke New York."

Aku belum pernah ke New York City sebelumnya. Aku sangat ingin pergi. Tapi aku tahu aku tidak bisa. "AKu harus bekerja."

"Keluarlah."

"Aku tidak bisa, Min. Terutama karena aku punya kantor sendiri sekarang."

Dia bersiul sinis. "Sekarang siapa yang big-shot (orang penting) di kota ini?"

"Masih kau," kataku. Aku bercerita tentang kantornya dan bagaimana Aiden telah mempersembahkannya untukku. "Jadi tidak mungkin aku bisa melepaskan seluruh sisa minggu ini. Itu akan terlihat sangat buruk."

"Baiklah. Kita akan pergi akhir pekan ini. Aku akan menjemputmu dan kita akan pergi. Aku menikmati akhir pekan kita dengan keluar kota. Indah, tenang—"

"Tidak begitu tenang di kamar tidur."

"Aku baru mau menjelaskan." Dia terkekeh. "Jadi kita pernah memiliki liburan yang tenang. Sekarang kita akan memiliki liburan yang tidak-begitu-tenang."

Changmin dan aku saling mengirim sms dan bicara di telepon selama beberapa hari kedepan. Dia bercerita tentang perjalanannya dan aku bercerita hari-hariku selama seminggu ini. Tapi kebanyakan kita bicara dan saling menggoda tentang akhir pekan kami yang akan datang di New York.

Jungsoo menelpon Rabu pagi ketika aku sedang mengendarai mobil ke kantor. Ia telah melakukan apa yang aku minta untuk dia lakukan.

"Dia sudah bekerja dua hari terakhir ini," katanya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu ketika aku bilang aku punya sesuatu untuk dia lakukan, itulah apa yang kubicarakan. Yang kuinginkan dari Jungsoo adalah mengetahui apakah Siwon kembali ke rumah, membuatku merasa aman mengetahui ia tidak lagi di LA, dan itulah yang aku rasakan setelah mendengar berita itu.

"Terima kasih Tuhan," kataku.

"Kurasa maksudmu 'terima kasih Jungsoo."

"Eh, aku tak akan memaksanya jika aku jadi kau," kataku. "Kau ada diurutan pertama dan alasan utama ketika ini terjadi."

Nadanya bergeser menjadi meminta maaf lagi, tapi aku menyuruhnya untuk melupakannya.

"Terima kasih karena telah memeriksanya," kataku. "Kau masih belum mengatakan ke ibu dan ayah, kan?"

"Tidak mungkin."

"Baik."

"Jadi," katanya, mengubah topik pembicaraan, "Apa kau sudah bertemu seseorang?"

Aku ingin bercerita tentang Changmin. Aku benar-benar ingin. Aku hanya belum siap untuk mengungkapkan kepada dunia. Dan aku tidak ingin dia khawatir, seperti aku tahu dia pasti akan khawatir. Dia sama skeptisnya terhadap kehidupan baruku di LA sama juga seperti orang tuaku. Sementara orang tuaku sebagian besar tidak setuju denganku, Jungsoo malah khawatir tentangku. Semua itu adalah alasan tambahan untuk tidak memberitahunya dulu

.

 *****CK*****

Hari-hari pun berjalan dengan lancar. Aku sangat senang karena tak ada wawancara lagi dengan calon klien. Aku bisa fokus pada pekerjaanku, yang sebagian besar melibatkan koordinasi dengan tim _Public Relation_ kami untuk memastikan akun media sosial klienkami masih aktif untuk saat ini. Itu juga untuk menanggapi para penggemar. Sebelum aku mendapatkan pekerjaan ini, aku tak tahu berapa banyak interaksi antara penggemar dan bintang dan itu juga ternyata benar-benar interaksi antara penggemar dan orang-orang PR.

Ketika aku sampai di rumah hari jumat sore, tak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain menunggu. Aku sudah berkemas dan Changmin mengirim mobil untukku. Dia baru pulang dari Vancouver-berkendara ke LA untuk menjemputku, kemudian kami pergi ke New York.

Aku duduk di sofa, menggunakan ponselku untuk browsing twitter, kemudian berpikir tentang penerbangan pertamaku ketika aku berumur dua puluh, dan sekarang adalah penerbangan pribadiku yang kedua di banyak akhir pekan. Apakah ini akan menjadi angin puyuh yang mematikan.

Aku mendapat SMS dari Changmin: _Mobil akan sampai beberapa menit_ _lagi._

Aku membalas: _Bagus! Tak sabar untuk melihatmu._

Changmin: _Aku akan memberitahu sopir untuk mengebut._

Aku: _Haha. Di mana kau sekarang?_

Changmin: _Mendarat di Burbank. Apakah kau lapar?_

Aku: _Lapar akan dirimu._

 _Sial._ Seharusnya aku tidak mengirimkan pesan itu. Ah, sudahlah—aku juga tidak lagi berpura-pura susah didapatkan.

Changmin: _Kau gadis yang nakal. Aku menyukainya._

Aku: _Aku tidak lapar._

Changmin: _Terlambat. Aku sudah memesan makanan untukmu . Aku akan_ _sampai sebentar lagi._

Beberapa menit kemudian aku berada di kursi belakang hitam mobil Rolls Royce. Sopir itu seorang pria tua bernama Samuel. Dalam perjalanan ia bertanya apakah aku mau minum. Aku menolak dan ia menutup pintu, kemudian membawa kami ke arah bandara Burbank.

"Permisi," kataku.

"Ya Ma'am?"

"Apakah...anda...anda bekerja untuk Changmin?"

"Tidak, Ms. Cho. Tidak secara langsung. Sebenarnya saya bekerja untuk diri saya sendiri, Mr. Shim adalah salah satu klien saya."

"Oh, oke."

"Maaf mengecewakan, ma'am."

Aku melihat dari kaca spion dan melihat dia melihat ke arahku. "Saya tidak kecewa. Maaf jika saya terdengar seperti itu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ms. Cho."

"Panggil aku Kyuhyun."

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Saya lebih suka tidak memanggil anda seperti itu, jika Anda tidak keberatan. Saya ingin bisnis saya menjadi kelas tertinggi, jadi anda bebas untuk memanggil saya Samuel, atau apa pun yang anda ingin, saya lebih memilih untuk memanggil anda Ms. Cho atau ma'am, jika Anda tidak keberatan . "

"Siapa nama terakhir Anda?"

"Garvey."

"Oke, Mr. Garvey, Anda dapat memanggil saya Ms. Cho."

"Terima kasih, ma'am."

"Sama-sama, sir."

Dia tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak, tetapi dari kaca spion aku bisa melihat sudut-sudut matanya mengernyit, jadi setidaknya aku sedikit tersenyum ke wajahnya.

Pada saat kami tiba di bandara hari telah senja. Sebuah matahari terbenam yang indah berada di ujung landasan. Pesawat pribadi Changmin parkir dilandasan, pintu dan tangga terbuka. Ketika Mr. Garvey berbalik menuju pesawat, aku melihat Changmin berdiri di kaki tangga.

Dia mengenakan t-shirt putih ketat, celana jeans, dan sepatu hiking hitam. Begitu sederhana, namun benar-benar seksi.

Changmin datang dan membuka pintu, meraih tanganku. Ketika aku berdiri di sampingnya, tangannya memelukku dan memberiku jenis ciuman yang kau dapatkan ketika seseorang tidak melihatmu dalam waktu yang lama.

"Wow," kataku, ketika dia melepaskan ciumannya dari mulutku. "Kau hanya pergi selama beberapa hari."

"Aku merindukanmu. Ayo."

Dia membawaku ke pesawat, naik tangga, dan ketika kami naik aku melihat ia membawa kantung-kantung makanan dari masakan Cina di atas meja. Aku tidak bohong ketika mengatakan sebelumnya bahwa aku tidak lapar—tapi secara tiba-tiba aku lapar. Baunya begitu enak.

Saat pesawat lepas landas, Changmin dan aku melihat keluar jendela. Aku memutuskan bahwa cara terbaik untuk melihat matahari terbenam di atas cakrawala Pasifik adalah ketika pesawat lepas landas.

"Mari kita makan," katanya.

Kami makan dan bicara tentang New York. Changmin tahu aku belum pernah ke sana, jadi dia bilang semua hal yang ia rencanakan untuk ditunjukkan padaku selama akhir pekan.

"Kita hanya punya dua hari," kataku.

"Kita akan membuatnya berharga."

Penerbangan ini akan memakan waktu lebih dari lima jam setelah kami makan, kami duduk bersama-sama pada kursi yang nyaman. Dengan kepalaku di dadanya, aku jatuh tertidur, dan ketika bangun aku melihat bahwa tiga jam telah berlalu. Changmin juga tertidur, dan aku mencoba untuk tidak membangunkannya saat aku bangun untuk pergi ke toilet.

Ketika aku bangkit, dia terjaga.

"Kupikir kau berubah pikiran dan akan melompat keluar," candanya, menggosok matanya dan meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Yah, aku tidak bisa menemukan parasut jadi aku pergi ke kamar mandi dan mencoba untuk menyiramkan diriku masuk ke dalam toilet."

Dia menatapku lurus, kemudian tertawa lebar.

Aku duduk dekat dengannya, meletakkan kepalaku di bahunya, dan tanganku di pahanya. Aku menunduk dan melihat bahwa celana jinsnya itu menonjol. Dia terbangun dalam keadaan keras.

Aku menggerakkan tanganku lebih dekat dan membiarkan jari-jariku menyentuh sepanjang tepi ereksinya.

Changmin mengangkat tangannya ke daguku, memalingkan wajahku mendekati wajahnya, dan menciumku. Ketika lidahnya menyelinap ke mulutku, aku menggerakkan tanganku lagi, kali ini menempatkan telapak tanganku lebih panjang dari tonjolannya.

"Aku sangat senang kau di sini," katanya.

"Aku yakin kau senang. Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan ini jika aku tidak senang?" Aku menekan miliknya.

"Sama seperti yang selalu kulakukan ketika aku bergairah dan kesepian."

"Kau? Kesepian? Aku tidak yakin."

Dia memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau membuatku terdengar seperti aku murahan."

Aku tertawa. "Tidak, tidak untuk kesepian."

Dia menciumku lagi.

Aku merasa aneh dan asing atas keberanianku dan bertanya, "Jadi seberapa sering kau..."

Aku tidak melakukan kontak mata dengannya. Aku melihat tanganku ringan menggosok keatas dan ke bawah sepanjang ereksinya yang tegang melawan celana jinsnya.

"Masturbasi?" Katanya, menyelesaikan pertanyaanku.

"Maaf. Aku seharusnya tidak—"

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan memberitahumu apa pun yang ingin kau tahu. Jawabannya adalah: tidak terlalu sering, setidaknya sekarang saat aku menghabiskan waktu dengan seseorang yang tak akan pernah membuatku bosan."

"Jadi..." Aku tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ya?"

"Lupakan."

Changmin meletakkan jarinya di bawah daguku lagi, memalingkan wajahku mendekati wajahnya, dan berkata, "Kau akan mengatakan sesuatu atau meminta sesuatu, tapi kau menyensor dirimu sendiri. Kau tak perlu malu denganku, kau tahu itu."

Aku menatap matanya. Dia begitu serius, sangat terbuka denganku, hampir memohon padaku untuk menyelesaikan apa yang akan kukatakan.

"Aku... aku tak tahu," kataku. "Aku hanya ingin tahu... Maksudku, apakah itu nikmat ketika kau melakukannya sendiri?"

Aku merasa agak bodoh setelah aku mengatakannya. Itu membuatku terdengar begitu naif, begitu tidak berpengalaman, begitu mementingkan kesenangan duniawi atau sesuatu yang lain.

"Mungkin saja," katanya. "Tidak begitu menyenangkan ketika kau sendirian."

"Yah, itu tidak kau lakukan ketika kau sedang bersama seseorang." Aku tertawa mendengar itu.

Changmin tidak tertawa.

Aku melanjutkan, "Benarkan? Maksudku, apa gunanya?"

Saat ia menatapku dengan seringai kecil tumbuh keluar dari sudut mulutnya. "Kau harus menyingkirkan batas–batas penghalangmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Batas-batas seksualmu."

Mulutku langsung terbuka. "Eh, maaf, tapi kupikir kau harus tahu sekarang bahwa aku tidak memiliki batas-batas penghalang lagi."

"Tidak ada?"

Aku memikirkan hal itu sejenak. "Yah, hampir."

Dia tertawa. "Lihatlah? Batas penghalang. Kau memilikinya. Sayang sekali. Kau melewatkannya."

Tanpa bicara, ia berdiri tegak di kursinya, berdiri dan meraih tanganku. Kami pergi ke sisi lain dari pesawat di mana dua baris kursi saling berhadapan. Dia berhenti di salah satu kursi. Aku menatapnya. Dia menunjuk ke arah itu, masih tidak berbicara, tetapi jelas mendesakku untuk duduk. Aku duduk.

Changmin mundur dan menunduk ke kursi di seberangku. Wajahnya menatap kosong—tidak tersenyum, tidak menyeringai, tidak ada apapun. Namun, seperti yang sudah-sudah ketika ia bergairah, matanya tampak memiliki kedalaman tak berujung saat ia menatap ke arahku.

Dia bersandar di kursi dan mengangkat t-shirt putihnya dari ujungnya, memamerkan perut rata dan kencang. Kemudian, dengan hanya satu sisi, ia mulai melepaskan ikat pinggangnya.

Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam setelah menyadari bahwa aku telah menahan udara di paru-paruku.

Changmin melepaskan sabuknya, membuka kancing celana jinsnya, dan membuka bagian depan celananya. Dia menyelipkan jari-jarinya di bawah pinggang celana boxer-nya dan dalam satu gerakan, ia mendorong bagian depan kebawah. Kejantanannya melompat bebas, sekeras seperti yang pernah kulihat, dan bolanya tampak penuh, berat, siap untuk beraksi.

Apakah aku bermimpi? Aku harus memastikan bahwa aku tidak bermimpi. Berpikir untuk melihat dia masturbasi untukku membuat mulutku kering dengan antisipasi gugup saat aku merasa tergelitik diantara pahaku.

Tangan Changmin berada di lengan kursi. Ereksinya berdiri lurus ke atas.

Pandanganku melayang dari kejantanannya ke matanya.

"Tidak menggunakan tangan?" Gurauku.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa menit, Changmin tersenyum. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya terus menatapku seolah mataku terjatuh sekali lagi untuk memandang kejantanannya yang luar biasa.

Ketika ia meletakkan tangannya di ereksinya, dia menggunakan sentuhan ringan, membelainya keatas dan ke bawah hanya menggunakan ujung jari.

Aku sadar ini untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku karena aku belum pernah melihat pria bermasturbasi, mungkin aku tak sepenuhnya tahu apa yang benar-benar mereka sukai dan inginkan. Bukan berarti itu pernah menghentikanku untuk mendapatkan hasil di masa lalu...

Tangan Changmin turun ke bawah dan dia menangkupkan bolanya, mereka bergulir di tangannya. Aku menatap dengan takjub saat aku menyadari dia tidak selembut seperti yang aku pernah lakukan pada bolanya.

Dia kemudian duduk maju sedikit dan melepas kemejanya, memperlihatkan apa yang sudah sering kulihat tapi masih membuat mataku terbelalak, tapi tidak cukup untuk kulewatkan.

Changmin menendang sepatu dan kaus kakinya, kemudian menggeliat keluar dari celana jeans dan boxernya. Dan ini dia, ini adalah pemandangan paling indah yang pernahku lihat—Changmin yang telanjang. Sekarang ia adalah orang yang membuat dirinya rentan terhadapku.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanyanya.

Aku kehilangan kata-kata untuk beberapa saat, dan ia membiarkanku mengumpulkan pikiranku. "Aku belum pernah melihat hal seperti ini."

"Menonton pria bermasturbasi?" Tangan kanannya menggenggam miliknya dan perlahan-lahan membelai didekat kepala kejantanannya.

"Tidak pernah."

"Apakah kau mau?"

Di dalam kepalaku, aku berteriak: Tentu saja! Tapi untungnya filterku berada dalam kondisi kerja yang sempurna dan aku memberinya jawaban yang lebih tenang: "Ya, aku mau."

Changmin sama sekali tidak malu akan tubuhnya. Dan mengapa dia harus malu? Tubuhnya dalam kondisi fisik yang baik, memiliki kulit kecokelatan yang bagus dan tidak berlebihan seperti yang kebanyakan orang di California selatan, dan rambutnya dipotong rapi. Rambut disekitar kejantanannya pendek dicukur rapi, bukan seperti semak liar yang sulit diatur. Aku sudah tahu dari percintaan kami sebelumnya, tapi ini adalah pengalaman yang murni visual sehingga berdampak lebih bagiku.

Aku melihat otot-otot di lengannya melentur saat mengelus keatas dan ke bawah. Aku menyaksikan bagaimana ia mempererat genggamannya didekat pangkalnya, kemudian rileks sedikit saat tangannya meraih kepala kejantanannya. Di sana, ia membuat gerakan seperti memutar lepas sebuah tutup botol.

Sebuah tetesan terbentuk di ujung kepalanya. Changmin menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk mengoleskannya di sekitar kepala miliknya, dan dibawah batangnya. Pelumas instan. Aku ingin bercinta dengannya saat itu juga, tapi ini adalah sesuatu yang baru yang ia inginkan, pasti, jadi aku tetap di kursiku. Aku mulai menggeliat sedikit, saat aku ikut bergairah terhadap apa yang sedang kutonton.

Changmin mulai membelai dirinya dengan dua tangan, satu di atas yang lain, masih melakukan itu, bergerak sedikit di dekat bagian atas. Aku menyukainya ketika tangannya turun kebawah batangnya dan kepala kejantanannya menusuk dan mengepal keatas.

"Kau harus bergabung denganku, Kyuhyun."

Dalam sekejap, pikirku. Aku mulai bangkit dari kursiku tapi dia menghentikanku.

"Tidak," katanya, "biarkan aku melihatmu. Kita akan saling menonton."

Astaga. Aku tak pernah melakukan masturbasi di depan siapa pun sebelumnya. Aku tiba-tiba sadar diri, bahwa bukannya menjadi panas untuk ditonton, aku mungkin akan terlihat bodoh.

"Lepaskan bajumu," kata Changmin, dan nada memerintah yang penuh birahinya adalah dorongan yang aku butuhkan.

Aku membuka kancing kemejaku dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak ini dimulai, aku berpikir tentang pilot. Bagaimana jika ia datang ke sini? Dia tidak meninggalkan kokpit pada penerbangan kami ke Napa, tapi ini adalah penerbangan yang panjang. Jika ia harus menggunakan toilet, yah, pasti dikokpit tidak ada toilet. Dia harus ke sini.

"Jangan khawatir," kata Changmin, sekali lagi dengan praktis membaca pikiranku.

Aku tidak melepaskan bajuku, tapi aku menurunkan bra-ku ke bawah, hiburan yang menarik untuk Max. Lalu aku selesai membuka kancing kemejaku.

"Indah."

Aku suka ketika Changmin mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu padaku. Aku mendorong bajuku terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan payudaraku kepadanya. Aku menunduk dan melihat bahwa putingku sudah mengetat dipuncaknya dan keras.

"Sentuhlah payudaramu," katanya.

Aku menangkup payudaraku karena aku melihat dia membelai dirinya dengan ritme yang sempurna. Aku bermain dengan putingku, mencubit, menarik-narik, menggodanya...

Sama seperti Changmin menggodaku dengan kejantanannya yang besar dan indah. Aku ingin berlutut dan membawanya ke dalam mulutku. Menyenangkan hatinya. Membuatnya liar. Tapi dia hanya ingin pertunjukan masturbasi bersama.

"Telanjanglah untukku, Kyu."

Jantungku seakan naik ke tenggorokanku. Kegembiraan ini melampaui apa pun yang bisa kubayangkan.

"Aku ingin melihat kakimu yang sempurna. kewanitaanmu yang sempurna. Tunjukkanlah padaku."

Aku menunjukkan padanya, melepaskan celanaku dengan cepat dan kembali ke kursi.

"Letakkan kakimu di atas lengan kursi," kata Max.

Dia sekarang membelainya dengan hanya satu tangan, memegang kepala miliknya dengan tegas, kemudian meluncur kebawah dari batangnya, sampai ke dasar. Ketika tangannya mencapai titik itu, Changmin menjulurkan jari-jarinya dan membelai bolanya.

Aku menggerakkan tanganku kelipatan yang sekarang sudah basah diantara kakiku.

"Ya seperti itu. Begitu seksi, "kata Changmin dengan suara rendah dan serak.

Aku melihat otot-otot di dada dan lengannya tertekuk saat ia membelai dirinya sendiri. Dia menjadi lebih basah, pada satu titik ia mencengkeram kejantanannya tepat di bawah kepalanya dan butir-butir besar cairan muncul, mengalir di atas punggung jari-jarinya. Dia mengoleskannya di sekitar kepala dan diseluruh batangnya.

Bagian atas tubuhnya bukan satu-satunya bagian dari dirinya yang meregang. Paha berotot yang ketat, garis-garis otot terlihat jelas. Sama dengan betisnya.

Tanganku bekerja lebih cepat, dengan menggunakan ujung jari telunjuk, aku membuat gerakan melingkar di sekitar klitorisku yang membesar.

Sial. Aku ingin membelitkan kakiku dipinggangnya dan ada diatasnya sampai kami berdua meledak. Tapi aku tahu aku pasti akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk melakukan itu, mudah-mudahan sampai berkali-kali. Dan karena kita sama-sama melakukan eksibitionis/voyeuristik (kepuasan seksual yang didapat karena mengintip/melihat orang lain telanjang) yang dengan jelas telah mendobrak batas-batas penghalang yang kumiliki.

"Datanglah bersamaku, Kyuhyun."

Tidak butuh usaha lebih untuk melakukannya. Aku merasakan orgasme terbangun dalam diriku, dengan cepat, dan aku memejamkan mata.

"Lihat saja," katanya. "Aku ingin kau melihatku ejakulasi sementara aku melihatmu saat kau orgasme."

Aku membuka mataku dan menguncinya dengan matanya.

Dan saat itu juga semburan pertama terbang keluar dari kejantanannya, mendarat di perutnya. Kemudian lagi, ada beberapa yang berakhir di pahanya, dan juga didadanya kemudian menggenang, kemudian mengalir menuruni dadanya.

Napasku keras. Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Aku sangat dekat.

"Ayo datanglah untukku," ia mendorong, menuntut lagi.

Dan aku melakukan seperti apa yang dikatakannya.

 *****TBC*****


End file.
